


【Evanstan/盾冬】优等人妻（系列pwp）

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: 旧社会包办婚姻abo，一个比较常见的设定。Omega在分化之后要被集中教导如何取悦Alpha，并在成年后由强大有势力的Alpha挑选带走。本文分上中下三篇，分别为桃包篇、狮狼篇，还有桃包狮狼四人联动篇。最后一篇没有任何水仙或者换妻情节，放心看，我只是想让被搞搞就会忍不住掉眼泪的包对着熟练的狼狼“哇——”一下。（毫无道德
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 424





	1. 01-Evanstan

Sebastian的手指依次抚过面前的一排内衣。它们做工精致，为了展现各式风格还使用了不同的面料和工艺，令他在繁复的蕾丝花纹和顺滑的绸缎之间犹豫不决。那件海蓝色的绸面吊带很漂亮，可他不确定自己能否驾驭住那样的款式，它看起来更适合丰腴成熟的美人，比如8组的“白狼”，巴基·巴恩斯——那可是位无人能及的模范Omega，温柔、贤淑又漂亮，在三天前就被罗杰斯家的人带走了。如果巴恩斯在的话没准还能帮他出出主意，可现在Sebastian却只是叹了口气，咬着嘴唇放下它，又拿起一件白色蕾丝的。

他把新的这件放在赤裸的胸前比划。Omega是不被允许裸露上身这么长时间的，可是现在只有他一个人，那么悄悄地违反一会规定应该也没关系。Sebastian把自己的胸肉往中间挤，想让它们看起来丰满一些，像巴恩斯那样能拥有一条迷人的、小小的乳沟，但下一秒他又为自己这样不知羞耻的动作而难堪地脸红了。他逃避似的把目光转回内衣上。

白色的蕾丝很常见，他怀疑这样有点稚气，可他又听说那位挑中他的alpha是很喜欢性格娇软些、年龄小一些的男性Omega的。他还不知道未来alpha的年龄和长相，甚至连对方的床上癖好也一概不知。这令他不安起来，想起之前听说5组有未成年的Omega被秘密地送进了某个宅邸，而那大宅的主人是个恶劣的、年纪很大的坏alpha。

他最终还是打包了好几件不同款式的塞进行李箱里，毕竟手册上说alpha可是一群喜怒无常、爱好也随时在变的家伙。外面有指导员在叫他的编号，Sebastian答了一声，匆匆地穿好衣服迎了出去。

每一个Omega都被指导过该怎么做个好妻子。要安静、听话、仪态端正，擅长打扫和制作料理，不要进入alpha的书房。可平心而论，Sebastian其实是很淘气的——他在Omega学校确实把必修课都完成得很好，他会做饭菜、懂得如何取悦丈夫、大部分时候都守着一个Omega的本分，但他却也是个会趁管理员不在时从好几级台阶上乱蹦、喜欢偷看科学和哲理期刊的小甜心。他希望自己的alpha至少能喜欢喜欢天文学吧，这样他还能跟着读一读——

那天晚上被领进Evans家宅的时候Sebastian还在这样胡思乱想着，然后被管家告知说先生还没回来。于是他礼貌地听着指导熟悉了一圈新家的布局——尤其是卧室和厨房，然后在管家的提点下有点忐忑地准备给他日后的丈夫，Chris Evans，做一些夜宵备上。

“Evans先生为你买了围裙。”管家说着，递给他一件天蓝色的、还带着新崭崭的方整折痕的系带围裙。正准备去行李箱里拿旧围裙的Sebastian惊讶地睁大了眼，他还以为alpha只在乎他在床上叫得浪不浪呢。这让他有一丝隐秘的幸福感，他细声细气地道谢，系上它开始清洗马铃薯和鸡肉，细致地用小火煮黄油调味酱。

管家放心地离开了，他知道他家主人选中的是万里挑一的、细心妥帖的优等Omega。于是大宅的一层就只剩下了厨房里的Sebastian，内心交织着期待和慌乱，在食材的气味中隐约地散发着未被标记过的Omega的甜香，好像一小瓣从未见识过花园外世界的、初绽的橙花。

事实上也的确如此。接受过标准化教养的Omega们对于挨操的技巧很熟稔，但在其他方面却纯得像一张白纸。Sebastian知道说什么话能激发alpha的征服欲，甚至知道在受不了了的时候用什么方法能让对方快些射精，可与“做个好妻子”所不相干的他便一概不知了。这是个由alpha和少量beta掌控着的时代。

他用筷子蘸了蘸在小锅里咕嘟嘟冒泡的酱汁，把那小小的一点筷尖含在嘴里吮，斟酌着又加了一小把被切得细碎的迷迭香叶。烤箱运作时发出轻微的嗡鸣，但他还是在这嗡鸣声和炉子的咕嘟声中，敏锐地捕捉到了门厅传来的响动。

Sebastian的心砰砰地狂跳起来。天色已经暗下来了，这个时间回来的有很大概率是他的……他的alpha。他有点慌乱，反复确认厨房的一切都没问题后，迅速地擦干手，一边把围裙形状整理得更完美一边小步跑了过去。

还没到门厅他就感受到了那股强大的气息。那闻起来令Sebastian联想起杜松，且带着那种事业有成的领导型alpha才会有的味道，强势到Sebastian差点直接软了腿。他突然害怕起来，万一，万一选中他的是那种恶劣的alpha……

他一下就放慢了步子，脑海里迅速浮现出了某些Omega的下场。在这种体制下是有很多Omega会被性癖古怪的有钱alpha折磨的。Sebastian呜咽了一声，不自觉地想要后退，但alpha已经走了过来。

啊。

他首先想到的，是Chris Evans，他未来的丈夫，真的真的很英俊。男人已经换了鞋，正一边把西装外套脱下来，一边循着气味望向Sebastian。

他扬起眉毛，快速地从上到下把僵在原地的Sebastian扫视了一遍。然后Chris就直直地走了过来。Sebastian瞪大眼睛。

“嘿，Sebastian。”alpha说。

Sebastian像是突然被惊醒了，本能地伸手过去，想接过alpha的外套来挂好。“先生，”他怯生生地说，有点摸不准这个alpha想听什么样的称呼，“您回来了。”

不知怎么的，那个alpha一下皱起眉，吓得Sebastian又不知所措起来。

Alpha沉吟了一下。“以后叫我Chris。”

“好的。”Sebastian有点不安，他希望自己不要一开始就惹得alpha不高兴。于是他又乖乖地补了一句，“Chris。”

Chris满意了。“到家多久了？”

“一个小时。我正在做夜宵。”

Chris显得惊奇且高兴，立刻向厨房走去。“让我看看。已经做好了吗？”

“还没有，”Sebastian跟上，“鸡肉还要烤一会……”他犹豫着，张了张嘴，又小声说：“……谢谢你给我买的围裙。”

Chris微微一笑，“这是应该的，Sebastian。看照片的时候我就觉得蓝色很衬你的漂亮眼睛。”

Sebastian的脸腾地烧红了。他眼巴巴地看着Chris打开炖锅闻了闻汤汁，然后又喜滋滋地听到对方夸他的手艺很好。他放松下来，揪着围裙下摆的手也松开了。

烤箱里，鸡肉和土豆还在油汪汪地旋转，但厨房已经被烤肉的香气充满了。Chris似乎在思考。他双手插兜（Sebastian有点发抖，他觉得这位alpha就连靠在料理台边插着兜的样子也英俊得要命），目光又赤裸地、毫不掩饰地在Sebastian身上巡梭。

“还有多久烤熟？”

Sebastian以为是他饿了。“二十分钟，先……Chris。”

Chris若有所思地点了点头，然后嘴角勾起来。“别站得那么远，宝贝。他们都把alpha说成什么了？”

Sebastian赶紧凑过去。“没什么……啊！”

他低低地惊呼，因为Chris猛地把他抱了起来，让他小幅度地蹬着腿坐在了料理台上。Sebastian下意识地抓住了Chris的肩。他已经脸红发热、心跳如擂了，Chris的手却直接摸到了他的后腰，一把抽开了围裙系带，嘴上接着说：“那些学校是不是把alpha说得很可怕，嗯？你怕不怕我？”

“不——不怕，”Sebastian勇敢地说，被Chris搂着一动不敢动。Chris脱掉了他崭新的小围裙随手丢在一旁，一只大手顺着衣摆毫不客气地摸了进来，使Sebastian的大脑登时乱了：alpha不会是想在这里要他吧？对于他这样的Omega来说，厨房实在是有点不够私密了——管家和其他几个仆人就住在宅子里啊！

“不怕吗？”Chris脸上的笑意越来越浓了，他说着就把那只手向上摸去，大拇指直接贴上敏感的乳头，惹得Sebastian一个激灵，“这样也不怕？”

Sebastian的眼睛都红了。Omega学校当然教会了他许多，可实打实地接触alpha这还是第一次。他咬着嘴唇把乳尖往那温热的掌心送，求助似的细细叫：“Chris、Chris……”

Chris一错不错地盯着他，另一只手也伸了进来，双手覆在他的两边乳肉上揉弄。“你真漂亮，宝贝。衣服脱掉。”

他虽然这么说却并没有移开手，仿佛自己已经被Omega白嫩细腻的胸部黏住了一样。于是Sebastian就呜咽着、费力地脱掉上衣，他这种时候还惦记着把衣服叠好，结果Chris却一把拿开了它，让它遭受了同围裙一样的命运。Alpha的目光好火热，在他身上又摸又捏，又哄着他让他脱掉裤子。Sebastian想摇头又不敢，只得小声地商量：“Chris……去楼上好不好？”

Chris的回答是吻住了他的嘴唇。真的亲上了Sebastian反而就有点生涩了，alpha的攻势太猛烈，他忙乱地迎合，被亲得晃了一晃，乖乖地让对方舔吻过自己的舌尖和齿颚。Chris一边吻一边把手往他的裤子里伸，松开他的时候还用唇贴着他的脸颊，低低地笑道：

“可是我就想在这里操你。你是我好不容易才争过别的alpha家族娶来的，Sebastian。我要在这里操到你只会叫我的名字，然后再把你带到床上去接着操。”

就算是早就很熟练地掌握了床笫间的用语，Sebastian也还是被这样直白下流的宣言惹得呜咽起来。他撑起身体脱裤子，这个姿势不好发力，内裤脱到一半时他就一晃撞在Chris怀里，于是alpha就贴心地搂紧他的腰帮忙把内裤扯下来。衣服丢了一地后Chris可才算满意了，退后一步打量着一丝不挂的Omega，夸奖道：“好乖好漂亮的一个宝贝。你是不是学校里最甜的小甜心？”

Sebastian正乖坐在料理台上羞得满面发红，听到alpha讲话后下意识地点了点头，但分神一想却又急忙摇头了：“不是……还有比我好看的Omega。”

“是吗？”Chris漫不经心地捏他的胸乳和侧腰，敲着他的大腿内侧让他把腿分开点，“谁啊？”

他只是随口接话，Sebastian却好认真地答：“叫……叫巴恩斯。”他鬼使神差地没说前辈的全名，隐隐地怕alpha听说还有更好的Omega就不要他了；可Chris却挑起眉，抬头望着他的眼睛，问：“巴恩斯？巴基·巴恩斯吗？”

Sebastian眨巴眨巴眼，“是的……”

Chris笑了。这个alpha怎么连一个笑容都金光闪闪的啊。“我昨天刚听说过。他是我朋友的妻子。”

“真的吗？”听到关系最要好的前辈的近况时Sebastian有点兴奋，“他过得好不好？”

“罗杰斯很体贴的，”Chris结结实实地在Sebastian的脸颊上亲了一口，嘴角还愉悦地向上勾着，“不过我觉得我比他更会宠爱Omega。”

Alpha说什么就是什么，此时此刻，Sebastian已经完全被自己的丈夫蒙了心了。他是个从未受过哄骗的小宝贝，听到这话便开心起来，解了对方的裤链往怀里钻，双腿也试探着盘上去。他毕竟是第一次，有点紧张地脸颊埋在男人领子口，嘴上却壮着胆子小声说：“alpha、alpha要操，现在就可以操。”

Chris低头又亲他一下，手指就顺着细嫩的股缝探下去，摸在他穴口揉了揉。Sebastian早就本能地湿透了，被这样一摸更是浑身发烫，配合着对方的动作直扭胯，一面吞进两根手指适应着，一面又说：

“直接操也可以……”

Chris动作一顿，猛地把手指抽出来，动作粗暴地把一手湿润粘稠的清液往Sebastian的胸口一抹，让那点被玩弄得鼓胀起来的乳肉泛着湿润色情的水光。Sebastian正想把腿再张开点，Chris就揽住他的膝弯一提，直接把他抱了起来。他惊叫一声悬了空，赶紧下意识地搂紧了对方的脖颈，两条光溜溜的长腿也牢牢地盘住alpha健壮的腰。Chris一手伸下去胡乱把裤子往下推了推就掏出阴茎，硬挺的性器一下弹出来，热热地戳上Sebastian的后穴。他危险地向上顶了顶，问：

“这话都是你学来的，还是自己就会说的？”

Sebastian一下就在情欲中晕头转向地犯起了难。如果没有上过勾引alpha技巧的课，他现在肯定是结结巴巴一个字都说不出来的；可是如果说是课本教的，未免显得太没情趣了些……他早就被又摸又亲撩拨得想要极了，此时此刻就在这样一个挂在男人身上的境地下无助起来，磕磕绊绊好一会，终于说出了人生中第一句谎话：“我……我自己想要……”

他说完就羞愧起来，想要Chris快快插进去，至少面对一根动起来的阴茎才是他所熟悉该怎么做的；可Chris却不依不饶地笑着问：“自己想要？想要什么？”

Sebastian又茫又耻，想要什么不是已经很明显了吗，alpha做什么非要他讲完后半句？他甚至想起Chris刚说的“很会宠爱Omega”的许诺了，宠爱他不是应该立刻就操吗？怎么好像Chris总要逗弄他呢？他怀疑起来，甚至差点就这么抱着Chris原地回忆起课本了，可是alpha却拍了一下他的屁股，有点好笑地问：“想什么呢，宝贝？说话呀？”

“呃、想要，”Sebastian 的脸很红，“是我想要被操，我——呜啊！”

Chris把他往下一拽，阴茎迫不及待没入了他的身体。Sebastian猝不及防地坠下去，哀叫一声全身肌肉都绷紧了，又赶紧配合地试图放松，但那根性器太大又插得太深，一上来就生生逼红了他的眼眶、逼出一串慌张又舒服的泪花来，在那双勾人的眼睛里将掉不掉地打着转。他气都没喘匀就急着甜浪地叫，好像生怕自己表现得不像个合格的好妻子：“嗯、呜……alpha……好大！”

Chris被他夹得闷哼一声，埋在深处适应了一会才挺胯动起来，他捏着Sebastian的两边侧腰往里操，捏着捏着手指就陷进完美Omega那好看的腰窝里，Sebastian会叫得很，只是嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟也黏长又柔软，一声哭叫都能随着alpha阴茎激烈的进攻碎成几段喘出来，他头一回被操就是用这样深的姿势，不一会就抖得撑不住了，只觉得Chris操得一下比一下重，眨眨眼泪断断续续地叫：“啊……啊，Chris……我……”

他胡言乱语地讲了半天也没讲清楚个缘故来，反倒是惹得Chris直笑，低头怜爱地一下下亲他：“Seb，Sebby……你怎么这么娇？”

Sebastian睁着眼睛看他，两只手都受不住地把alpha西装肩头揪出两团小小的褶来，他一面还要分神想着明天得在丈夫上班前把被自己弄皱的西装熨熨好，一面呜呜咽咽地喘，仰着脸被亲，听男人接着说：“有没有‘最娇气的Omega’这样的评选？一定是我家的好宝贝，又爱哭又爱往我身上黏……嗯，宝贝，是不是？”

Sebastian摇着头抽噎，被撞得一颠一颠地浪叫，爽得不知所措却又有点委屈起来，觉得哪怕是Chris这样厉害的人说出来的话也不是一直都很有道理的：哪里有Omega被操的时候不会掉眼泪？而且他不往Chris身上黏又能怎么办呢，他们可是在厨房中央，他不扎在alpha怀里的话岂不是就要掉下去了！他就这样可怜巴巴地在淫靡的水声拍打声和搅乱神智的快感中乱七八糟地想了许多，可想到最后什么结论都被一记狠操撞散了，于是只能颤巍巍地哭咽道：“骗人……”

他这反驳轻飘飘的没什么实质，甚至都没有加个主语，逗得Chris又是捏他乳头又是咬他嘴唇，向前几步把他放在料理台上，有力的大手捉住乱蹬的脚腕一扯，就把他的腿分得更开了。Sebastian向后仰去，被插得简直分不清自己在哪里，这个姿势让男人更好用力，阴茎一下下地对准了能让他叫声拔尖的地方撞，甚至他稍微一挣扎Chris就不客气地往生殖腔的位置操，用这样下流的方法逼得他软着身子，后穴的湿液都控制不住地淌在台子上。

就在这时不远处的烤箱“叮”了一声，Sebastian刚难耐地眯上的眼睛登时又睁开了，他看看烤箱又看看Chris，好不容易才把一直伸在外面的舌尖含回去，呜呜地叫了几声，问：

“怎么……怎么……”

他看起来有点着急了，于是Chris就狠狠向前一顶，把阴茎埋在Omega体内又热又深的柔软地方，这才稍稍停下来，摸摸他的脸：“什么？”

Sebastian被这一下插得涣散起来，很努力地集中了思路，抓紧这来之不易的休息机会巴巴地说：“怎么才二十分钟……”

Chris一愣，继而哑然失笑，胯下又慢慢地动起来，俯身安抚地亲他：“撑不住了吗？”

Sebastian又伸舌头了。虽然相处的时间不长，但Chris已经发现了，他的Omega一旦被插得快了或者深了，就会无意识地把那么一小点嫣红的舌尖伸出来，像个不知道该怎么正确散热的小动物，也像舌根和性爱间有什么色情的联结。他抱着这样的心思试验起来，握着Sebastian的脚腕把人往上叠，向前深深地埋进去，一直顶到被敏感的嫩肉抽搐着绞紧、再也不能向前为止，一面留心看Sebastian的嘴唇。于是那段舌头果然又难耐地探了出来，在空气中绷着轻颤；他又把阴茎往外抽，红润的舌尖就如释重负地柔软了一点，但依旧伸着，搭在同样红润的唇瓣上。

这个发现令Chris硬到下腹都在发热，他抓住Sebastian挺翘的臀瓣揉，起了点坏心思地说：“宝贝。”

Sebastian向他看了过来。Chris笑眯眯地指指自己的嘴唇，提醒似的道：“舌头。”

Sebastian像是已经被操到不好思考了，反应了好几秒才兀地涨红了脸，似乎也意识到了自己的表情很放浪。一反应过来他就把舌头往回缩，可Chris等的就是这一会，alpha猛地俯身过去，在那点羞怯的红嫩要藏起来之前一下把它吮住了，他拦住舌尖的时候嘴角还笑着，那样子一点“Evans先生”的模样都没有，活像个捉住Omega的手阻止其回家的流氓alpha。他这一下太欺负人，Sebastian羞耻得要命，还被亲着就忍不住呜呜地哭出了声，他的手不像Chris的那样有那么多好去处——alpha一会掐他的胸肉一会揉他的臀瓣一会又捏他的腰窝，他却只能揪着丈夫的衣领稳住身体，他被操得满身狼藉Chris还穿戴这样整齐，而且锅子里的汤料也一定快要凉了——

这个现状莫名让Sebastian撇了嘴。可他实在是没什么好难过的，Chris已经好宠爱他了。他只是有点想要丈夫尝尝他在新家做的第一顿饭，不要叫它们都变凉变难吃了。

他忍了又忍，还是溢出了委屈的呜咽。而他的alpha居然能在这样的条件下还注意到他音调的变化，又亲了一口就松开他，问：“怎么不高兴了，Seb？不舒服？”

Alpha的温柔无疑让Sebastian更羞愧了，他觉得自己有点不知好歹和令人扫兴，只是闭上眼睛摇头。可Chris却放缓了速度，甚至信息素的气息都跟着柔和下来，哄道：“宝宝。”

Sebastian有点撑不住了。他的声音很细，眼神还不敢直视alpha，后穴很讨好地绞紧了阴茎，没什么底气地开口了：“不想……不想要你吃凉掉的饭……”

索取的动作顿了一下，Chris怔了怔，然后就很好笑似的摇起头，说：

“天啊。怎么说……你也太嗲了。”

Sebastian咕哝着往男人身上黏。Chris舔舔他耳朵，笑道：“小粘人精，再让我操一操就休息。不要怕，不会凉。”

好像Chris说不会凉就真的不会凉，Sebastian就这么放下心来。被这样对待就使得那点Omega的小心思占了上风，他索性真的随丈夫说的娇嗲到底，伸手去扯对方的上衣和领带。但Chris很快就把他扯坐起来，搂在怀里恢复了最初那种又快又狠的操弄，他被颠得东倒西歪，不算成功地把领带揪出来一半，手指却已经捏不准高级西装上那精巧圆滑的搭扣了，呜咽着低矮了上身用嘴去叼，含得那一排扣子也湿漉漉滑溜溜的，到底叫他借助唇齿解开了几个。Chris低头看得一阵火大，揪着他的后颈把他提起来，咬牙切齿地问：“怎么这么浪！”

他说着就遂了Omega的愿，胡乱把上衣都扯下来丢在地上。Sebastian的眼神顿时就贴在alpha健壮结实的腹肌上移不开了，但同时又有点不明白这有什么好说浪荡的，直到Chris接着说：“舌头好灵活的宝贝。我猜你很会含鸡巴。”

那个下流的词令Sebastian缩了缩，但他还是舔舔嘴唇，乖乖地答：“是的。”

Chris又骂了一声，掐着他的腰开始往生殖腔撞，Sebastian立刻就什么话都说不出来了。腔口被顶开的时候他声音尖尖细细地哭咽，被等量的疼痛和快感压得喘不过气，两条垂着的腿晃来荡去，又忘了该叫Chris，迷乱地一声声喊：“alpha、alpha……呜、啊，不要了，alpha，先生——”

Chris却不理他了，只是按住他不管不顾地往生殖腔里操，Sebastian哀哀地叫，又想听话又受不了这样激烈的攻势，接受教育的时候教师只说如何取悦alpha、如何让alpha感到满意，却没人说Omega竟然能这样舒服，就连生殖腔的痛都是能爽得人眼前发白的痛，让他坐在阴茎上抽噎痉挛，全身上下都像被过了电，无知又无助地被施加着难以忍受又不能停止的快活。身前的阴茎颤巍巍地抽动，Sebastian就颠三倒四地求助：“不、不行……我不要射了……”

他自己都反应不过来自己说了什么，Chris就已经机灵地捏住了他的性器根部：“好，乖，”他亲亲Sebastian的额头，“那就一起射。”

“不呜……你射给我……”

这句也是学校教的，关于“太累的时候怎样要alpha快点射”。这时候Sebastian就顾不得什么照本宣科地叫床会不近人情了，他是真的想要Chris射出来让他缓一缓，这样过量的快感让他不安起来，疑心自己的什么地方就要坏掉了。有些词太直白低俗，Sebastian原本在学校练习时都是不情愿说的，可现在他却想都不用想地一股脑地哭了出来，嘴唇贴着对方的脖颈含含糊糊地呜咽alpha的鸡巴好大，听到对方笑骂了一句骚货之后又是一通乱讲，求丈夫快点射在里面，受不了了，拜托了，没有精液就要不行了——

他到底是这样又叫又扭地逼着Chris射了精。Chris低骂着在他生殖腔里成结的时候也松了手，于是Sebastian就抽搐着倒回去跟着射了。他射完之后有好一会都怔愣愣地回不过神，直到被胀大的结卡住了半天才突然意识到自己刚刚都不择手段地说了什么，顿时呜咽一声捂住了脸。

Chris还在喘息，一起一伏的胸膛上尽是薄汗，此时就带着笑意和餍足去拨弄他，拉着他的手不让他躲：“小东西。你都说的什么话？我下次非要给你录音。”

Sebastian不出声了，但是当Chris去抚摸他的后背和头发时，他的喉咙里又冒出小猫一样的呼噜呼噜的声音。“Chris……”他软绵绵地，又像哀求，又像撒娇，“今晚，今晚就这一回好不好？明早要起不来了……”

“怕什么，起不来你就睡嘛。”

“可是早饭……”

“想什么呢，”Chris怜爱地亲亲他，“宝贝，我是娶了个小嗲精做老婆，不是捡Omega回家当仆人，你知道不知道？”

Sebastian有点茫然，Chris说的话让他觉得跟他一直接受的观念不算特别的吻合，但是他接受的观念里又有一条“alpha永远是对的”……这就让他混乱起来，直到结消下去Chris退出来、搂着他去查看烤箱时，他都没有想明白这到底是怎么一回事。

但要说有一点是肯定的，就是他不会像传言中某些不幸的Omega那样被名义上的丈夫们所折磨了。他安安心心地被搂着，小声讲：“我把酱汁再温一下。”

“好呀。”Chris温柔地说，今晚不知道第多少次又亲了他一下，“等会我们一起洗澡，Sebby。你喜欢泡泡吗？你来之前我去商店买了好多泡泡浴液，但是我不确定Omega会偏爱哪种。”

Sebastian像头面对意料之外的宠爱而局促的小鹿。他慢慢搅着小锅，不好意思抬头，只是很乖地说：“谢谢Chris。”

他停了火，然后想了想，拿起之前他尝味道的那根筷子蘸蘸新熬过一回的酱料，转身递在alpha嘴边，模样很期冀：“你尝尝。”

Chris就把筷子吮了吮，然后夸他调得好吃，等不及要吃烤鸡了。于是Sebastian就取了烤鸡淋上酱汁，过程中Chris一直搂着他的腰，半勃的阴茎在他双腿间蹭弄：“我怎么得到了你这么好的Omega？”

Sebastian的脸还是很红。“那，那等下回床上还可以接着做……”

Chris笑了，把他拉过来亲。他们黏黏糊糊地腻歪着吃完了夜宵，然后Chris直接拦腰一搂，就把Sebastian抱了起来往外走。Sebastian瞪大眼睛，着急地叫：

“盘子……我还没洗盘子……”

Chris满心想着接着操，哪里还有耐心等着他收拾厨房，一边牢牢地抱着他往楼上走，一边捉了他的手往自己胯下按：“别管家务了Sebby，管管你家alpha。”

Sebastian羞得蜷起指头，却又不敢违抗对方的意思移开手，只好软绵绵地含混：“那、那……”

他实在是没能说出什么有意义的来，就这么浑身泛红地被抱进了卧室，丢在那张宽大的双人床上。Alpha的床垫比学校的要硬，Sebastian猝不及防地摔在上面，立刻就控制不住地叫了一声，叫完才意识到自己这样显得很娇气。Chris紧随其后压上来摸他亲他，一巴掌拍在他刚刚被蹂躏得整片鼓胀起来的乳肉上，嘴唇贴着他的脖颈道：“这就摔疼了？”

火热的呼吸打在他脖颈未经标记的腺体上，Sebastian被惹弄得直哆嗦，闭着眼睛呜呜地叫，“没有呢……”

“明天我就叫管家去安排一张软软的床垫。”Chris哄着他，一副要把他惯坏的架势，“像你以前睡的那样软。”

Sebastian被这甜言蜜语蒙得晕头转向，觉得自己的丈夫真是全天底下最温柔最强大的顶顶好的alpha了。他信赖地搂上去主动讨了个亲亲，小腿去勾Chris的腰背，这就想要那根已经再次勃起的阴茎插进来；但Chris却笑眯眯地伸了手指，在他的下唇满含暗示意味地摩挲，说：

“宝贝给我含一含。”

于是Sebastian就立刻像条灵活的小泥鳅似的滑到了他的胯下。他们调转了个姿势，Chris斜靠在床头，Sebastian趴在他两腿间（原本Sebastian是想跪在床边口的，可Evans先生不舍得叫他的小糖人儿膝盖疼），那根粗热的性器直挺挺地戳在他脸颊边，Sebastian舔舔嘴唇就把它含了进去。

他闭上眼睛只花了半秒就克服了咽反射，上来就直接给他的alpha来了个深喉。Chris舒爽地叹息，一下一下地往他喉口挺胯，Sebastian着迷地轻叫，嘴里被塞得满满当当。他很熟练地用舌尖去戳龟头上的小孔，配合着闷在嘴里的断续的呜咽，牙齿一点都不会磕到男人的阴茎，一只手在去抚弄根部实在含不过来的地方。没过多久Chris就忍不住把手压在了他的后脑勺上往下按，Sebastian就翕动着睫毛努力含得更深，他心里喜欢Chris喜欢得不得了，但他又不愿意中断这场口交，就抬起眼睛努力想通过眼神把感情传达给对方。

他的嘴唇湿漉漉，眼眶也湿漉漉，整个人都敏感得要命，阴茎戳一戳腮帮就鼓起来，被噎出来的泪水吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。卧室里的光线不强，Chris的目光也同样冥暗，他跟Sebastian对视了几秒钟就一把抓起Omega掀翻在床上，Sebastian还没反应过来男人就骑上了他的脸，粗暴地把阴茎再次捅进他嘴里。哪里有alpha受得了这样的撩拨？Chris燥热地想，被自己的Omega又浪又怯地含着鸡巴眨着眼睛看，是个人都会控制不住地用力往那张小嘴里操！Sebastian被他顶得直仰头，舌头和嘴唇吸吮的频率很快就跟不上抽插的速度了，哭喘和口水很快就一起呜呜咿呀地溢出来，两只手也不知所措地扶上了alpha夹在他脸颊两侧的有力的大腿。他头一次知道原来嘴巴挨操也能出来噼啪作响的水声，Chris有几次下胯都压在了他的脸上，把这个第一次侍弄alpha的小宝贝插得不住蹬腿，眼神也飘忽着涣散了，整个世界里仿佛只剩下正尽心让男人舒服的双唇。

突然alpha低吼着伸手固定住他的头，热而黏稠的精液一股股地打在Sebastian的口腔内壁上。Sebastian快速地做出了反应，他很努力地让自己没有被呛到，眯着眼睛细致地吸吮整根阴茎直到它抽出。Chris还在喘息，粗暴操进Omega嘴里的感觉太好了，他扶住半软的性器用龟头拍了拍Sebastian红肿不堪的唇，看着Omega呜咽一声，视线还聚不上焦却已经自发地张开了嘴，给alpha展示自己把精液吞得有多干净。

“谢谢。”他被操得嗓音沙哑了，却还是很满足地这样说，一面任由自己被摆弄着塞进男人的怀里。

Chris搂着他，心想平复一会就去洗澡，然后趁着Omega玩泡泡的时候，就在浴缸里再操上一次。他心里的算盘拨得噼啪直响，嘴上漫不经心地答了一句：“什么谢谢？”

“谢谢alpha喂我。”

“我操。”Chris听得口干舌燥身上发紧，“说的什么话。你很禁得住操是不是？”

Sebastian缩了一下脖子。“也……也没有？”

他的语气还有点不确定，逗得Chris笑起来。男人翻身压在Sebastian身上亲，像是不知道该怎么疼爱他好了：“乖宝贝，好甜的宝贝。我们去洗澡吧？”

Sebastian点点头，伸出双手被搂了起来。他被里里外外玩了个遍，去浴室的路上还小声问：

“Chris觉得哪边更好操一点呢？”

他问起这样的话来就不知羞了，甚至显得很有道理，仿佛要采纳一些建议好让自己变得更好操似的。Chris却听得头都大了——下面也是——无奈地拧开水龙头，说：“你还要做个笔记吗？告诉你，你就在笔记上写：‘我全身上下哪里都好操，我的alpha每天操我至少三次’。”

Sebastian又不敢说话了，任由自己被放进淡金色的涌满了一浴缸的泡泡里。他伸手抓着泡泡玩了一会，在Chris挤进来的时候才小声问：“……三次？”

“是呀。”Chris靠着浴缸壁坐下来，把他抱到了自己腿上面对面坐着，两只手牢牢地钳住了他的腰，“现在该第三次了。”

-本篇完

其实这章我真的很想取一个章节名叫“吃得大几把，方为小嗲精”的（。  
有存稿请放心，后两篇会在明天和后天更完。喜欢的话请给我个kudos >3<


	2. 02-狮狼

史蒂夫回家的时候巴基正坐在沙发上补衣服。罗杰斯上校几天前在探访Omega权益保护协会时遇袭，对方是个不长眼的保守派alpha，被控制住后还在叫骂史蒂夫的做法简直等同于背叛了自己的身份。史蒂夫个人没受到什么影响，只是衬衫靠近心口的位置被划破了一小块。

他蹬掉鞋子迫不及待地走向沙发，在坐稳之前就把巴基搂进了自己怀里。巴基顺服地依偎过去，手上的针脚可是一点都没乱，瞥了他一眼就微笑起来，带着见到自家alpha的喜悦，又有点嗔怪：

“又不穿拖鞋。”

他对丈夫讲起话来温温柔柔的，一定要说这样有点责备意味的话时甚至连个“你”字都舍不得加。史蒂夫就把只穿着袜子的脚缩了缩，但还是不安分地来回摩挲着他的腰，很有理地说：“太想抱你了，来不及找拖鞋。——阿比呢？”

“她还睡着。”

史蒂夫完完全全就是在睁着眼睛胡说八道。巴基·巴恩斯这样的好妻子是会把丈夫的拖鞋提前拿出来摆在门口的，一踩就行了，哪里用他分神去找？但他知道他的Omega是不会生气的。巴基低下头抿着嘴笑，即便是结婚一年多了也会在丈夫毫无逻辑的情话中迷软地脸红，Omega的手指被保养得细白又灵巧，他最后给线头打了个结，拿起旁边的小剪修理平整，妥帖地抹了抹绣迹，温声说：“好啦。一点都看不出来破过。”

史蒂夫接过来看，惊奇地发现衬衫外侧根本没有修补的痕迹。他这样的表情就很好地满足了Omega那点渴望被丈夫认可的小心思，巴基满意又美滋滋地窝进他怀里——婚后蓄长的、柔滑的卷发波浪似的拥在史蒂夫身上——抬起手指点了点，提醒道：“把它翻到里面看看。”

史蒂夫依言翻过去，在衬衫内里紧贴着心口的位置看到了一朵小小的玫瑰花。衣料是白的，它则是用掺着金丝的红线绣上去的，像枚朱砂缀在雪地里，透到外面的针脚正好被胸口前兜挡住了，只有穿着它的人才能感受到这一抹不起眼的、温情的心意。

他一怔，内心立刻就被这样简单易得的幸福和喜悦充满了。史蒂夫小心地把衬衫放到一边然后用力地搂着巴基亲，毛绒绒的大胡子在Omega细腻的皮肤上蹭过，逗得巴基忍不住笑起来，小幅度地缩了缩脖子。他的唇瓣就像他面对史蒂夫时的态度一样，是温热的、软绵绵的，alpha上校一发力就把他抱了起来，让他面对面地跨坐在自己膝盖上，而这种被掌控被摆弄的感觉几乎是立刻就令巴基软了腰，还没做什么就融成了一汪春水偎在对方怀里。他正在哺乳期，上身穿的衣服总是以宽松舒适为主，此时史蒂夫的手便隔着那一层轻薄的绸面吊带抓了一把他微鼓的胸部，腻腻歪歪地吻着他，说：“你在我的衣服上绣了一朵小你。”

巴基笑起来。“什么啊……”

“你就是小红玫瑰，巴克。”

“我不是，”巴基红着脸笑，抬起手指轻轻一勾，把散落到颊边的发丝别到耳后去。史蒂夫一直觉得他就连这样随意常见的动作也饱含着一种勾人的端庄。他的手顺着巴基的衣摆轻易地滑进去，一寸一寸地往上抚，哄道：“好。不是玫瑰，你是白月光。”

巴基有点羞。“天啊，史蒂夫……你哪里学来的这么多甜言蜜语？”

“这是事实。”史蒂夫又抬头要了个吻，“宝贝，我一直觉得……嗯？”

那只正攀着Omega细滑皮肤不断向上的大手摸到了一点不一样的东西，在巴基的胸部附近停住了。一段类似于花边的东西挡住了他原本能直接覆上去肆意揉捏妻子乳房的手，史蒂夫顿了顿，一把掀开了Omega那为了哺乳方便而设计得相当宽松好解的吊带。

一瞬间，眼前的景象令他神智发昏，血液直冲下腹。巴基跨坐在他身上，面颊涨红，棕色的卷发散了满肩，胸前穿着一件米白色的、薄薄的蕾丝文胸，是那种刚刚进入发育期时的女性Omega们会选择的款式。生育和哺乳使他的胸部鼓起了两个软软的小包，史蒂夫已经玩弄过那里多次，知道在状态好的时候巴基光是被他吸奶就能哭着高潮；而现在那一片天堂被一件不该属于男性Omega的文胸遮住了，史蒂夫一错不错地盯着那里看，情不自禁地伸手摸上去，发现罩杯中间的布料有点湿。

“天啊，巴克，”他喃喃地说。而巴基像是羞耻得快要哭出来了。史蒂夫用手指勾起内衣下摆往上推，一边的胸乳就毫无防备地露了出来，Omega的胸部白白软软，乳头在半年前只是暗色的小粒，现在却已经在丈夫的揉玩和小女儿每日的吸吮下变得红润而肿胀，中间的乳孔也随时泛着湿润的、色情的水光。史蒂夫把外穿的吊带和胸衣一起向上卷，直到凸起的两边胸部都露了出来，问：“这是怎么回事？”

“……”

巴基在alpha热烫的目光下支吾着，他的内裤湿了一小块，于是他轻微地调整了一下姿势，躲躲闪闪地不敢直视对方。

“我……我最近会涨奶。”最后他难为情地说。

史蒂夫几乎是瞬间就勃起了。外界都说罗杰斯上校沉稳冷静，可事实上，面对巴基时他的自制力可以说是完全不存在。巴基说完这话就一低头叼住了被丈夫推上去的那点衣服布料，像是借此掩饰那些初为人母的、还无法克服的害羞和尴尬，也像是一个无声的邀请，就这样提前默许了alpha接下来要做的任何事。

史蒂夫只是把大拇指放在巴基的乳头上摩挲了一下，敏感的Omega就含糊地咬着衣摆喘出了声，他不自觉地扭动着，在一边乳头被含进男人嘴里的时候剧烈地一抖，垂下眼帘难耐地哭吟起来。他的嘴被堵着、alpha下口又很是没轻没重，一会轻咬绵软的胸肉一会又去吸吮他的乳头，于是他的声音就也跟着忽而拔高忽而低咽，断断续续地始终连不成线。宝宝上次吃奶还是四小时前，这会的巴基便被新生的乳汁又蓄得丰盈起来，史蒂夫埋在他的Omega身上又吸又舔，在怀里的人微微发抖双腿泄力的时候就顺势伸手一按，结结实实地把他压倒在了沙发上。

巴基控制不住地喘了一声，被唾液浸湿的布料从嘴边滑脱出来，眼神依旧温柔眷恋又依赖地黏着史蒂夫不放。男人叼着他的乳头用力吮吸，头也不抬地胡乱扯掉Omega原本光洁漂亮的吊带，衣服被甩在地上的时候巴基也突然激烈地哭颤起来，手指一阵乱抓后拧住沙发巾不放，史蒂夫咂了咂嘴，口腔里漾开了一股熟悉的奶味。

他抬起头，笑得有点坏：“比第一次好吸多了。”

巴基涨红了脸，抬起手轻飘飘地在他肩膀上打一打，力度小到几乎可以称得上是抚摸了。史蒂夫捉住他的手贴在自己嘴边亲一亲，这才终于跪坐起来，一边解腰带一边对胸前一片狼藉的Omega道：

“巴基，把腿抱好。”

巴基就听话地去脱裤子，脱到最后的时候史蒂夫从他的手里抽走了内裤，他还以为对方只是想帮他放好，于是一开始就没有在意，只顾着从嗓子里溢出动情的呻吟，调整姿势抱好腿，想要方便alpha操进来；但当他准备好了自己、把那个嫣红湿润的小洞完全暴露在外面之后，一抬头却僵住了——史蒂夫慢条斯理地把他刚脱下来的内裤裹在了自己勃起的阴茎上，在他上方有一下没一下地撸动着，眼神还炽热地紧盯着Omega张合收缩的穴口看。

论床上的这一套，巴基的确早就被alpha操熟了，可这种做法他还是第一次见，一时之间被莫名的羞耻冲昏了头脑：“怎么……”

就算已经结婚生子，曾经学校里灌输的思想于Omega来说依旧是根深蒂固的：床上的事总跟“插入”有关。巴基很会让丈夫插自己的嘴或者后穴，但他现在已经抱好了腿，史蒂夫却只是用这样令人难堪的方式在旁边撸动阴茎，这就立刻教他迷惑又急迫起来。Alpha的表现让他下意识地觉得是自己的身体不够有吸引力了，巴基难耐又不安地动了动，小声叫：“史蒂夫……”

不知道怎么，史蒂夫打量了他一会，突然笑起来，说：“原来是真的。”

他说着就松开手，任由那块带着Omega体香的布料滑落在沙发上。巴基赶紧伸手接替了它的位置，卖力地抚弄丈夫的性器，有点心急地追问：“怎么了？”

史蒂夫从上往下地抱过来，巴基立刻会意地移开手指，把后臀迎上去。硕大的龟头一点点地撑开紧致又湿热的甬道，一时间两人耳边只剩下了彼此的喘息，等史蒂夫把整根都插进来、巴基被彻底楔在了沙发上之后，alpha才摸摸他的头发，说：“我今天听一个朋友说，Omega都不太理解除了插入外的其他性行为。”

巴基被那根又粗又热的性器塞得满满当当，整个人身上都覆了薄薄一层汗，还要分心回应alpha的话：“什么……啊，你朋友……”

“Evans。”史蒂夫低头亲亲他，“他说他这样逗了他的Omega。”

两个人搂在沙发上耳鬓厮磨。巴基强忍着体内的不适——他好想要史蒂夫动一动——接着问：“Sebastian吗，他有点……呜嗯……”

史蒂夫笑道：“Sebastian看到他那样就急哭了。”

他一笑巴基就也下意识地跟着笑，柔顺地勾着唇角伸手去抱他的alpha，正想张嘴再说几句什么，史蒂夫却用突然的行动终止了这段与他们不大相干的对话。那根对于alpha来说也能称得上是相当粗壮的性器一寸寸地抽离才刚刚适应了插入的肠肉，还没等巴基做出反应，史蒂夫就捏着他的腿根，又啪地撞了回来。

巴基一仰头，呜地叫了出来。他向来不会费心掩饰自己的欲望，相反的，巴基·巴恩斯一直都很清楚自己拔高了调子的尖叫才能更好地激起alpha的情欲。他拱动着，让圆润的臀瓣更好地贴挤在史蒂夫的掌心里，被激烈的交合颠簸到喘不匀气，他抬手想把黏在额角的碎发拨开，但理到一半就没了力气似的把手臂往下垂，一只手落在自己的胸前摸到不知什么时候又开始往外渗的奶水，立刻便一迭声地向史蒂夫求助：“嗯、啊啊……史蒂夫，啊，你吸一吸……”

史蒂夫被高热又缠人的穴肉绞得身上发紧，闻言立刻意乱情迷地俯身舔了上去。巴基舒服得不住抬起脚腕去来回蹭动alpha随着动作而肌肉鼓动的后背，史蒂夫咬着他的乳头卖力地吮，他沉在这样被上下围攻的快感里呻吟了一会，突然意识到哪里不对似的眨了眨眼，紧接着就一抖，对身上的人叫：“史蒂夫、史蒂夫，那是给宝宝的——”

史蒂夫每吸一口奶，下面的小穴就也要跟着吸那根阴茎吸得更紧些，简直就像是一种别样的鼓励。这种情境下哪有Alpha还能顾得上留心自己玩弄的是哪边的乳房，他紧叼着嘴里的那份不放，舌尖着迷地舔舐过一寸寸又滑又软的皮肤，终于惹得巴基着急起来，不住地摇着头，轻轻地推一推alpha的头：“不行，我都分好了……这、这边——呜啊！”

他的母性给他争取回来的就是史蒂夫直接捏住了他的另一边——原本留给丈夫的那一边，上校的指腹常年带茧，粗糙的大手毫不留情地按在涨奶的胸部上用力揉了一把，巴基的声线就立刻被拉得长而颤，两条腿紧紧地圈着alpha的腰，稀薄的精液溅在了自己的小腹上。史蒂夫伸手把那点精液抹在了巴基的胸前，直起身来一边往深了狠操一边看着它们被乳汁冲散甚至白花花地混在了一起，爽得捏紧了妻子的两边侧腰不放，明知故问地道：“生气了吗？”

巴基的意识早就涣散开来了，一时之间甚至都感觉不到自己究竟是躺在哪，整个世界里只剩下了被蹂躏得发痒发烫的两胸和那根进进出出的巨大性器，恍恍惚惚地听到史蒂夫在问自己话，却听不清对方在讲什么，张了张嘴也不会回答，只会一声接一声地哭喊浪叫。他们向来都不是很在意巴基的射精，毕竟Omega们天生就还拥有着更绝妙的高潮方式；可不应期的生理反应到底也还是真实存在的，包裹着性器的肠肉失控地痉挛，巴基像是满身的难耐都不知道该怎么发泄，最终还是只能被钉死在沙发上，四肢漫无目的地划拉了一会就无助地彻底垂了下去，会阴也被撞得泛起湿软的红。

但即便如此，他这种时候也依旧还会把丈夫的快感放在首位，史蒂夫的手指在他嘴边抚过去，他就立刻本能地别过头含住它吮了起来。巴基的上下两张嘴都很擅长吸东西，嫣红的舌尖探出来绕着alpha的拇指一扫，又在人看清楚之前迅速地藏回了口腔里，抿起嘴来眯着眼睛舔得啧啧有声，在史蒂夫的指尖留下一串酥麻的痕迹。他们做过无数次，早已能凭借一个眼神一个动作就判断出对方所求，史蒂夫把拇指抽出来、又粗暴地把中指和食指叠在一起捅进去，听着Omega被噎得发不出连续的声音，正想说句脏的，刚一张嘴，离客厅不远的婴儿房里突然响起了嘹亮的哭声。

两个人都是一愣。巴基的脸上依旧饱含着一种搞不清楚状况的茫然，但闻声还是立刻就下意识地向婴儿房的方向望了过去。很奇妙的，史蒂夫知道他们现在应该做的就是立刻去哄好刚睡醒的阿比盖尔，但此时此刻他看着巴基，脑子里只是想：他真美。从富有光泽的卷发发丝到那总是关切地望着丈夫和孩子的双眼，巴基·巴恩斯整个人里里外外都富有一种不计回报的母性，丈夫享受、他就享受；女儿快活、他就快活。Omega过分敏感的身体还在湿漉漉地发颤，巴基却已经努力地挣扎着支起了上身，一边胳膊搭上史蒂夫的脖颈，叫道：“阿比醒了……”

他的手臂并不像某些过于追求骨感的年轻Omega那样纤瘦，相反，巴基的肢体是丰润的、柔软的，捏一捏能摸到不多不少的肉，是怀孕与丈夫长期宠溺的结果。这样的搂抱就使得史蒂夫回过神来，哄道：“我抱你过去。”

巴基似乎是有点不好意思，但还是顺从地把脸埋在史蒂夫的颈窝不动了。于是后者就双臂一左一右地揽过Omega汗津津的膝窝，一个发力就面对面地把他抱了起来。

巴基没想到是以这样门户大开的姿势，惊叫一声，赶紧牢牢地搂上去。他一声“史蒂夫”还没叫完，alpha依旧硬挺的阴茎就危险地在他泥泞的股间戳了戳，史蒂夫稍稍松手，怀里的人猝不及防地往下一坠，被操软操化了的后穴立刻顺畅无比地把性器吞到了底。

这一下差点把巴基捅得缓不过来，他难以置信地眨了眨眼，泪水在眼眶里忍了半秒不到就成串地贴着潮红的脸颊往下坠。史蒂夫的气息也不太稳，缓了几秒才保持着这个姿势带着他继续往前走，那根阴茎就随着动作抵在他深处的敏感带上，小幅度地、毫无规则地打着圈研磨。巴基的腰都软了，与此同时内心的难堪感越来越强烈，阿比盖尔才刚满月，饶是他这一生也还从未经历甚至从未听说过“侍弄丈夫的同时还要照顾孩子”这样的事，光是想一想就要让他耻得控制不住泪来。一到婴儿房门口他就小幅度地挣扎了一下——他没反抗过史蒂夫，这会也只是蹬一蹬腿，连哭带喘地小声哀求：“亲爱的，放我下来……”

史蒂夫果真放了，放的同时还把他转了个圈，巴基跌跌撞撞地踩在地上，他的背紧贴着史蒂夫的胸膛，脚步浮软地往摇篮那里走了两步，紧接着意识到史蒂夫还插在他里面没有撤出来。

巴基并不是Sebastian那样娇嗲的Omega，可他到底也还年轻，此时此刻突然有些明白起为什么以前教师总要告诫他们“alpha的骨子里就是顽劣的”了。他说不上生气或是难过，他只是羞，咬着嘴唇挪到摇篮边，一只手温柔地伸下去轻轻拍抚小女儿的后背，一只手还要在旁边的架子上拿软布来擦拭自己胸口被蹂躏出来的乱七八糟的水渍。史蒂夫就从后面搂着他一下一下不急不缓地往上顶，力度和速度都保持在能让他站稳和让他被快感欺负得神智不清之间，还很好心地扶住小摇篮摇着，好让小阿比在喝到奶之前先稳定一下情绪。

学校其实是会发带有性描写的小图本给Omega看的，里面会有许多不同的交合姿势供他们阅读，以此来确保Omega们能够更从容熟练地应对大部分alpha的心血来潮。但就是巴基·巴恩斯——他真的是个优等生，上这门课的时候也从未料想过自己有一天竟然要一边喂孩子吃奶、一边被身后的丈夫缓慢又磨人地来回操干。他耻得全身都发着高烫，还生怕动作幅度大了会导致阿比呛奶，他越紧张身子就绷得越紧，气息不稳地站在房间里低低地呜咽，唯一能撑住他的就是史蒂夫有力的双手和粗大的阴茎。

自从进了房间之后史蒂夫几次都差点被夹射，在巴基抱起阿比之后他就把双臂向前伸过去，搂着Omega的腰黏糊糊地亲着，又慢吞吞地把龟头顶在生殖腔口磨弄。他还记得巴基刚被他从学校接来家里的那个晚上，被内射了几次之后两条腿都在细细地发抖，捂着小腹的模样分明是筋疲力尽地被操怕了，但当他再次压过来的时候还是尽力地敞开了身子，于是他就得以痛快地反复顶开操弄巴基第一回被阴茎碰触的生殖腔。就连那一次巴基都没有说“不行了”或者“不要了”，Omega只是难耐地在他肩膀上抓挠，两只脚崩溃似的蹬乱了床单，仰起脸来又是摇头又是浪叫，一声声无助地哭喘，叫史蒂夫，叫Alpha。终于结束之后他还止不住抽噎，于是史蒂夫才冷静且愧疚下来，把他罩在怀里温言细语地道歉，宽大的手掌揉着新婚妻子的小腹。

回忆使史蒂夫硬得更厉害了。他抱着人操干的方式就像野兽，可把下巴垫在巴基肩膀上撒娇似的去亲对方卷发时的样子又像一条大狗。巴基整个人几乎都已经靠在他怀里了。阿比还在吃奶，史蒂夫看着看着就嫉妒起来——被巴基抱着吃奶，还要一直被摸摸后背防止呛到——他们的小女儿怎么就这么幸福！

他想得入了神，都没意识到自己的情绪已经顺着精神联结传了过去。巴基在他怀里叹了口气，笑声里还有点颤音：

“史蒂夫，别连自己的女儿都羡慕。”

史蒂夫被发现了也不羞愧，理直气壮地说：“你等下也能抱着我让我吃奶吗？”

巴基没办法斥责他，但也实在无法对这样的问句给予肯定回答，最后就只好温言软语地解释道：“可是要没有了。等明天，明天可以。”

……其实也不完全是没有。二十分钟后史蒂夫躺在卧室的大床上想。他的结埋在Omega温暖的生殖腔里，而他的嘴唇在一秒前刚刚终于吮净了今天的最后一滴乳汁。

-本章完

为什么文档里是8k到了ao3字数统计就少了那么多，我不服（。）  
我爱人妻，人妻是圣洁荡妇。没日够，明天接着日（


	3. 03-联动篇

Sebastian刚钻进被窝就被Chris亲了一下。“宝贝，”他说，“明天我要出去一天。”

Sebastian在alpha的亲吻下舒服地咕噜着，闻言立刻留恋地抱住了Chris的手臂，整个人都依偎过去：“你不是在休假吗？”

“乖，”Chris也放下晚报躺下来，面对面地在被窝里抱住他哄，“只是找罗杰斯商量点事。最近可能要有新的变动。”

这些所谓的“新的变动”就完全是Sebastian的知识盲区了，他连这变动是哪方面的都不知道，不过他也没必要去关心alpha的政治（或是什么别的）问题。他只是转转眼睛，过了好一会才小声说：“我也想去跟巴基玩……”

他的声音有点不确定，但Chris却一口答应下来。“可以呀，我刚刚还在担心你一个人会没意思。”

Sebastian放心了。一想到明天要跟在学校里最好的朋友见面了，他就高兴得呼噜呼噜。Chris翻身压上来，亲着他的脖颈直笑：“这是什么声音。Seb，你是小猫吗？”

Sebastian羞怯地摇头，很轻易地被alpha掀开了睡袍。他刚刚洗完澡后没穿内裤，Chris三下两下就把光溜溜的小宝贝从布料里剥了出来，一边摸着他一边整个人都把Sebastian压住了，Omega的皮肤又细又滑，Chris无论摸过多少遍都不会腻，此时便着迷地捏一把他的后臀，笑起来时呼出的温热气息都拂上Sebastian的胸口，说：“别人家小猫咪都只是黏人，你不仅黏人，还要黏手。”

Sebastian向来只要被摸摸亲亲就能晕头转向，他嗯嗯叫着直往alpha怀里钻，脱起Chris的睡衣倒是很快：“什么……”

“就是黏手，”Chris一路顺着他的腰线向上摸，摸到胸前的两点就停下揉弄起来，“你看，我的手是不是拿不下来？”

Sebastian羞红了脸，又不知道该说什么好了。他一向学不会正确地反驳alpha——其实他也不想反驳，哪怕道理就摆在那，哪怕Chris一看就是存心要欺负他。他只是乖乖地挺起身子，用小腿肚去蹭Chris的腰，小声说：“那我多黏黏你……”

“好乖，”Chris把他往自己身上搂，阴茎火热地抵上来，“宝宝腿再张开一点。”

Sebastian立刻分开双腿，一左一右地往Chris腰上盘。他是个时时刻刻都想要听夸奖的小宝贝，每回Chris夸他听话，他必定要忍不住更黏人更听话地被摆弄，操得狠了才会可怜地哀求两声，但只要哄一哄就又能继续了。他拧着腰，自发地用湿润的穴口去含alpha饱满的、已经渗出前液的龟头，直到Chris再也忍不住，掰着他的腿向前一撞，直直地把阴茎挤压进来。

Sebastian叫了一声，像条只顾着散热的小狗一样把舌头伸出来呜呜地喘气，喘了一会又想起什么似的红了脸，舔舔上唇，很不好意思地把舌头缩了回去，鼻尖沁出薄薄一层汗。Chris爱死了他这幅样子，不给他留缓神的时间就横冲直撞地向着生殖腔顶过去，插得Sebastian一激灵，没什么威慑力地叫：“呜嗯……别，不要这个——啊！”

他的眼泪来得很快，只这么一下就红了眼睛，抱着Chris颤抖着哭叫。Chris早就摸熟了他娇气的性子，一面毫不留情地接着往那个会吸的小口里插，一面搂着他舔他的嘴唇：“要的。宝贝不是最喜欢这个了吗？”

Sebastian就说不出话了，因为他确实被弄得很舒服，每一寸肠肉都在痉挛着往那根进进出出的阴茎上挤，热情得像是恨不得它永远都插在最里面不要离开才好，嗓子里一声接一声的喘息也令这份推拒显得很没有说服力。只是Chris操得太快了，饱热的龟头打桩似的撞上生殖腔口，捅得他小腹都酸软起来，很快就攀不住Chris出了汗的肩膀，开始抽噎着往下滑，又被有力的alpha一把搂起来胸口紧贴着胸口，把两个人的身子都牢牢楔在一起操。Sebastian被抱着离了床，他最受不了这样的做法，这个姿势又深又重，紧紧相贴着的感觉让他感觉那根阴茎已经捅到了不得了的地方，也像自己原本就是以这个模样长在alpha身上供人操弄似的。他无助又难受，仰着头呜呜啊啊地喘，在双唇都被叼住之后更觉得窒息，两只手都不知道该往哪里放，最终还是落回了Chris的背上。

他总怕床上太纵情会把alpha抓伤，于是指甲就常年都被剪磨得匀称圆润，Chris一直觉得他就算着急起来乱挠也只是像小猫抓痒似的轻飘飘。就像Omega们会悄悄聚在一起讨论如何让丈夫更舒服似的，alpha们也会聊一聊和妻子间的事。自从有一回身为军官的罗杰斯（看似无意地）提过几个难度很大——但也能把Omega玩到潮吹的姿势之后，Chris就加大了健身的频率，尤其注意练腰。Alpha本能的竞争心理总令他们觉得自己才该是那个能让妻子最幸福的人，但却从来没想过Omega能不能受得住那样凶猛的进攻。Sebastian被操得眼神发茫，Chris撞得越来越狠，他就在这一颠一颠中可怜巴巴地用出了汗的手指去勾Chris的手，示弱地握着alpha的一根手指头拽了拽，哀哀地道：“快了，太快了……啊啊，Chris、Chr——呃——”

Chris直起身带着他坐起来，放缓了攻势，抬手把住了他的腰：“我带宝贝去个地方好不好？”

Sebastian茫茫然地点了点头，正要开口问一句去哪，Chris便就着这个相连的姿势下了床，一双胳膊很有力地把Sebastian往怀里紧紧地一搂，就这样站了起来。Sebastian尖叫一声就往alpha怀里扎去，想起自己每次被抵在墙上都要被迫地把阴茎吃到好深的地方，立刻慌乱地去抓Chris的手，小声说：“不要，不要顶墙上弄了……”

Chris却笑着亲他汗湿的鬓角，劝道：“没有要去。”然后抱着他往卧室外走。走廊一角固定着两个Chris平时做引体向上用的环，Chris抱着他走到那里，说：“抓好它们。”

刚刚过来的一路上他都没有把阴茎拔出来，Sebastian就这样被颠了一路，全身都红扑扑的，意识已经涣散了。他花了好一会时间才反应过来是怎么回事，而一反应过来他就瞪大眼睛，被吓到似的溢出一声哭音。“不行……”他摇了摇头，“抓不住……”

“抓得住的，”Chris嘴上哄他，手却已经开始捉着Sebastian的手往上面放，“我的宝贝最有力气了。再说我一定能接住你，是不是？”

Sebastian有点害怕，他依旧小幅度地摇头，但是双手已经乖乖地抬过头顶，抓住了上方的两个环。他本能地信任着Chris，alpha说了没事，那就是真的没事。

Chris牢牢地托着Sebastian的两瓣臀，着迷地打量着眼前的景象。这个姿势使得Sebastian完全袒露在了他面前，Omega双臂高举，不得不向他挺起胸膛，肌肉不如他的结实，但形状依旧很漂亮。刚才的操弄本来已经使得Sebastian柔软起来，现在却又紧张地绷住了，那个勾人的小穴也跟着绞得很紧，Chris只觉得里面有一个高热的软囊在吸，费了好大的力气才抽出来一部分，他把Omega的臀瓣往两边掰去，胯部向前用力地一撞，囊袋打在Sebastian会阴上发出啪的一声。

Sebastian的两条腿在空中激烈地蹬动了一下——差点踢在Chris身上，然后就仰起头呜呜地哭出了声。他依旧牢牢地抓着吊环不放，但全身都已经痉挛了起来，眨了眨眼睛，就有一滴泪水吧嗒坠在了Chris肩头。他太紧张又被插得太深，后穴咬紧了粗大的性器不放，好像生怕自己会没了支点似的；Chris俯身过去一边继续往上顶一边啃咬Sebastian的乳头，在下身传来的触感中意识到他们不会坚持太久。Sebastian时不时地蹬腿，一声接一声地哭叫，抬起脚尖踢他一下又无力地落下去，两条手臂都不自然地打着颤，好不容易说清了话，也不知道是求助还是什么：“要……要射……”

“那就射。”Chris还叼着他的胸肉在吮吸，因此声音就显得很含糊，“没事的。”

Sebastian没再讲话，他的脚尖都难受地绷了起来，张开嘴却没发出声音，精液溅上自己的小腹。高潮后的身体太敏感——太不禁操，Chris又插了两下他就受不了了，一迭声地叫着alpha不要了，身上一软就松了手。而Chris真的接住了他，男人抱住他顺势在他额上一亲就带着两个人向后倒去，仰在地毯上打了个滚，提起Sebastian的腿接着把他按在地上操。Omega已经完全软了身子，无力地呜咽着由他胡闹，这回就连抬手推他的力气也没有了，指尖抓进地毯短短的绒毛里。倒是Chris自知做得太过分，有些理亏地主动去拉他的手，缓了一会又加快了抽插的速度，哄道：“就快好了。”

Sebastian眯着眼睛点点头，高高低低的呻吟接连溢出来，睫毛也湿漉漉的，惹得Chris把嘴唇贴在他的眼皮上一亲再亲。他本来想直接射在里面，但一想到对方已经累了、明天又要去罗杰斯家，便强忍着最后插了几下，抽出阴茎双手捉着Sebastian的腰往下一拽，沉声道：“张嘴。”

龟头抵上湿软的唇瓣，Sebastian闻言稍稍睁开眼睛，想都不想地张口把送到嘴边的性器含了进去。他的舌头很灵活，跟下面的小穴一样清楚怎么才能让alpha射，只吞吐了几下就令Chris低喘着射在了他的喉咙里。

Sebastian咽了咽，先是走惯例似的张开嘴给Chris看了一下，示意已经完全喝下去了，下一秒就哑着嗓子软绵绵地控诉道：“你不宠我了……”

被这样玩了确实该委屈一番，只是Chris是很会讲强盗逻辑的，闻言脸都不红一下，一边抱起他往卧室走，一边问：“刚刚舒服吗？”

Alpha这样问了，Sebastian当然要说舒服。更何况他确实被操得又哭又射，这也是抵赖不得的。他被放在床上，Chris洗了个热毛巾给他擦腿，他就又困倦、又害羞地说：“舒服了。”

Chris擦到他胸口，接着说：“你喜欢舒服，alpha就把你操舒服了，这不是宠你是什么？我这么宠你了，你还要说我？”

“……”

Sebastian一下就被Chris有理有据的回答给击败了，一时之间糊涂起来，感觉非常不对，但是又无从辩驳。Chris把他擦得干干净净，然后熄了灯盖好被子，他就主动蹭过去，犹犹豫豫地认错：“我以后不说你了。”

Chris在黑暗中笑，很满意地说：“好，乖。亲亲alpha。”

Sebastian就在他脸上响亮地亲。

他们第二天上午到了罗杰斯家。一进门Sebastian就亲热地被巴基拉了过去，Chris则很直接地问史蒂夫：“怎么样了？”

“政府那边驳回了提案。”

Chris的脸一下沉了下来。他随手把外套递给Sebastian，跟史蒂夫向书房走去。“Beta们的意思呢？”

“没什么波动，权力都被垄断了，威尔逊说……”

他们砰地关上书房门，声音顿时消失了。Sebastian站在原地，手里还拿着自家alpha的外套，一脸不安。“出什么事了？”

巴基这才把脸转回来，拉着他的手腕在沙发上坐下，眼神里也有点担忧。“我很少过问这些，不过史蒂夫也会告诉我。有几个折磨妻子的alpha被起诉了。”

Sebastian“啊？”了一声，觉得很难想象alpha被起诉的样子。他知道折磨Omega的alpha不在少数，可是很少有人在乎。“那Chris他们……”

“他们是少数支持给那些人判刑的alpha，但史蒂夫说政府完全不同意。现在两派人矛盾很大。”

巴基说着，欲言又止地叹了口气。Sebastian有点沮丧，隐约担心这会影响到Chris的工作，但他又实在是一知半解。他的alpha给了他足够幸福的生活，使得他从来都没仔细了解过什么平权之类的事，老实说，闲暇的时间里Chris总是在操他。想到这里他就开始脸红。巴基又拉着他的手，说：“好啦。我带你去看看阿比。”

提起孩子，Sebastian的心立刻狂跳起来。体内属于Omega的部分使他在孩子面前软得不能再软，他们悄悄地走进铺满着充气软垫的婴儿房里，看到还在熟睡中的阿比盖尔。

“噢……”Sebastian站在摇篮边小声惊呼，“她真小……”

巴基的眼神里充满了一种近乎盲目的温柔。他伸出一根手指轻轻地蹭了一下阿比嘴边的口水渍，轻轻地说：“是呀。”

阿比的身上有一股若有若无的淡香，Sebastian仔细思索了一会，意识到那像是史蒂夫和巴基的信息素混合而成的气息。爱的气息。家的气息。他羡慕起来，想象着某一天Chris把一些工人请进家里，指挥他们画图纸，在主卧旁边改建出一个涂满天蓝和浅粉色的温暖的婴儿房。

这幅图景令他心生向往。就在这时阿比盖尔不安分地在小衣服里蹬了蹬胖乎乎的小腿，睫毛颤动着。他们都屏住了呼吸。

然后小阿比就睁开了眼睛，她在空中挥舞着小手，很有力气地拍打了一下裹着软布的摇篮边缘，碧蓝色的眼珠转向巴基。她好小，Sebastian又在心里想，这么小的婴儿能够认得自己的母亲吗？

“叭啊！”她含糊不清地叫道。巴基似乎松了口气，很高兴地对Sebastian说：“你看，她越来越不会哭闹了。”

“因为她有个好母亲。”Sebastian诚心地说。巴基笑了，他小心翼翼地把阿比抱了出来，检查了一下尿布，然后两个Omega就在婴儿房里盘腿坐下来，巴基将自己的一边衣服带子往下扯，阿比便在他怀里蹬动着，本能地凑上去吸吮着母乳。

巴基的神色很坦然，Sebastian倒是莫名其妙地有点羞。他别过头去，胡乱打量着婴儿房里的小书架和玩具箱。阿比盖尔拥有一摞摞的儿童绘本和各种各样的小玩具，这些东西堆叠在一起，使他的心里有一种软绵绵的期冀。他不确定自己能不能做个好家长，可Omega的母性也确实让他好羡慕有宝宝的家庭。也许是眼里流露出来的渴望太强烈，喂完奶之后巴基一边给阿比拍奶嗝，一边笑眯眯地问：“你和Evans先生什么时候要宝宝呢？”

Sebastian不好意思地低下头。“我不知道……他从来没提过。”

“你想要就跟他说呀。史蒂夫一开始也不想要。”

“啊，那后来呢？”

巴基又笑了，他把阿比放在地垫上，任由她呀呀叫着扑腾。“只要缠着他就好了，你得要他多跟你做。哪有alpha是真正禁欲的？穿得漂亮些在他面前多摸摸自己，再说点好听的，看他一个晚上还不射上三五次。”

Sebastian瞪大了眼睛，觉得巴基实在是很厉害。他想问“可是我受不了三五次怎么办”，又觉得这种问题实在说不出口，只能显得自己不禁操。他的大脑乱糟糟的，不知道自己什么时候也能变成巴基这样，直到仆人将饭菜端上桌、alpha们从书房里出来，他都还在想着这些事。

于是吃饭的时候他就忍不住直瞟Chris，想问问丈夫的意见，想回家做爱。Chris自然是注意到了他的眼神，还以为他是在担心alpha们刚刚谈话谈得太久，便笑着给他夹了一筷子菜，哄道：“好好吃饭，那边什么事都没有。”

Sebastian下意识地点头。史蒂夫闻言也搭了句腔，不过是说给巴基听的：“是的，不要多想。”

然后他又低声对巴基解释了几句，什么“联合北边的人”“新的政权”一类，讲完巴基就轻轻拍拍他手背，温声道：“知道了，我放心你。吃菜。”

从Omega可以旁听政治这一点来讲，Sebastian隐约觉得罗杰斯家是有些不同的。这很了不起，而巴基能听懂并且似乎很明时事的模样更是了不起；但老实讲，他并不会为此很想跟着弄懂这方面的事。他只知道Chris和罗杰斯做事都十分稳妥，值得让他安安心心地吃一顿午餐，再回家好好地让alpha感到幸福和快活。

吃完饭后史蒂夫和Chris又进书房聊了一会，中途巴基去给他们送了咖啡，Sebastian则在婴儿房陪小阿比做游戏，摇着手里的铃铛逗她。几分钟后三个人一起从书房里出来了，史蒂夫的心情看起来好了很多，Chris则是倚在婴儿房的门口笑眯眯地看着Sebastian和阿比盖尔。Sebastian探询地望过去，得到了自家alpha简单的答复：“有进展了。等下一起看电影。”

于是Sebastian就看着巴基轻柔地把阿比放回摇篮哄好，又向保姆交代好事项。他们拿着点心走到楼上的家庭影院里时alpha们正在选电影，史蒂夫问：“想看什么类型的？”

“让Sebastian挑吧。”巴基说。

“我？呃……”

Sebastian转过头，对上了Chris温柔的目光。“坐到这里来，Sebby。”

他跑过去在沙发上跟Chris窝成了一团，一边还忙着想电影的事。最终Omega们选了部看起来又酷又浪漫的电影，讲的是一个alpha杀手为了他的Omega打败海盗和多年的宿敌。巴基关闭了房间里的灯，在大屏幕亮起来之后也拿了条毛毯跟史蒂夫偎在一起。

起初，他们四个人好像确实都有在专心看。但电影开场大概二十多分钟后，主角开始跟自己的Omega在夜深人静的甲板上亲热。那是个漂亮性感的女性Omega，她露出来的皮肤在月色下显得白皙发亮，Sebastian正认认真真地思考着怎么才能让自己的皮肤也像那样好，Chris的手就摸向了他的胸。

他吓了一跳，不敢出声，只能瞪大眼睛去看Chris。男人神态自若地盯着屏幕，像是根本就不知道自己的手在什么地方似的，摸进他的衣领里揉了揉，两根指头夹住Sebastian的乳头一拧。

Sebastian鼻子一酸，慌忙想挣开alpha的桎梏。“Chris，”他低低地叫喊，“别在这……”

这回Chris动了。他侧过身把Sebastian扒进自己怀里，在黑暗中和电影的背景音中悄悄地说：“怕什么，罗杰斯也做了。”

Sebastian听得一愣，赶紧想要看看史蒂夫和巴基。可是Chris把他挡在了怀里，屋子里光线又很暗，叫他看不清那边的事。他皱着眉头一动不动地努力分辨了一会，突然听到了一声不属于电影中那对男女的喘息：“啊……”

那是巴基的声音！Sebastian吓得一颤，像是无意中撞破了别人家的秘密，瞬间就缩了回去。他有点受惊，而Chris却已经毫不客气地动作起来，小幅度地慢慢翻过来压上他，一根手指压着他的嘴唇：“嘘。别乱叫。”

Sebastian只顾着摇头，一动也不敢动，就这么被alpha给剥掉了衣服，乱七八糟地在黑暗中不起眼，跟他们的毯子混在一起。他还是怕，旁边可还有另一个alpha在，就算知道史蒂夫早就一心思扑在巴基身上了他也羞耻惊慌地要命，一面被动地接受着Chris的两根手指，一面恨不得把自己掖进沙发缝里去，不住地细细叫，也不敢大声了：“不要，不要……”

他这样说着后穴也跟着绞紧了，咬着Chris的手指不松开。Chris就无奈地亲亲他试图要他放松，双指勾起来刻意刺激他的敏感点，又劝又哄地道：“没关系，宝贝。我不让他们看到你，不看到好不好？”

Sebastian还是想摇头，可Chris说话这么温柔，就叫他不忍心摇了。就在这时他们一米远的沙发晃了一下，他又转过头，这回就影影绰绰地借着大屏幕上的光看到了巴基。他隐约见到Omega衣衫不整地跪趴着，嘴里叼着一团布料，史蒂夫跪坐在巴基身后向前一撞，巴基就哆嗦起来，疯狂地抓挠着沙发，长长的发丝散落下来挡住了脸。Sebastian被烫到似的闭上了眼睛，湿漉漉地喘息着往Chris身下缩，不知所措地问：“怎么……”

“罗杰斯才是最管不住自己的。”Chris贴着他的耳朵说，“我已经很会忍了。”

听他的语气，好像Sebastian此时应该夸他做得好似的。Sebastian的思绪散乱起来，身体不免得放松了一些，Chris立刻找准了机会，把他的腿向两边一压，就这么突兀地插了进去。

Sebastian猝不及防地叫了一声，虽然很快就忍住了，但还是足能够让所有人都听见、都明白这个Omega正在经受着什么。他有点发愣，呆呆地眨了眨眼，一下就羞耻得难以忍受，把脸贴在alpha的胸前哭了起来。他好委屈，不知自己做错了什么要在巴基面前挨操——他对巴基是很敬仰的，总觉得自己不如这个门门功课都比他要好的前辈，甚至觉得自己叫床也一定不如巴基好听。而现在巴基一定会在史蒂夫怀里分神想，哎呀，这个小Omega果然不太行——

他想得难过起来。Chris缓慢地操他，一方面是避免他羞耻——虽然已经够耻了，一方面是在等他适应。太紧了，有时候他真拿Sebastian没办法，本来就嗲，自从跟他结婚之后就被惯得更娇嗲了，只要按着插那么两下，眼泪就不要钱似的往下掉。现在Sebastian就在把眼泪往他的衬衫上蹭，头一次带了一点报复的意思在。

巴基呜呜地叫着，丈夫的内裤就塞在他的嘴里，压着他的舌头叫他说不出话。最初史蒂夫抱过来的时候他还慌了一会，小声问丈夫能不能等客人走了再说；可很快的史蒂夫就同时制住了他的上下两张嘴，还把他摆弄成了最方便操干的姿势，他还想最后挣扎一下，但就在那时他听到了Sebastian的一声哭喘。于是他就明白过来，顺服地把腰伏得更低。

只是Sebastian未免太软了，叫起床来声音发着颤，又舒服又不情愿的样子。他们做到一半史蒂夫还顿了顿，像是觉得有点好笑了，悄悄地伏在巴基耳边问：“这小孩总是这么爱哭吗？”

巴基嘴里叼着布料，还没等做出什么反应，那边的Chris居然很神奇地听到了，有点得意地说：“是很爱哭。”

然后他就掐着Sebastian的腰顶一顶，对自己的Omega说：“你看，他们都觉得你娇气了。”

Sebastian一下哭得更凶了。Chris的技术真好，他爽得不知所措又不敢叫，好不容易适应了一点，又听说前辈觉得自己娇气。他的叫声可怜起来，巴基赶紧拿掉嘴里的东西，安抚道：“Seb，没什么大不了的——啊！”

他又倒了回去，史蒂夫像是很不满Omega的走神，阴茎惩罚般地挤进了巴基的生殖腔。巴基终于也跟着难为情了，舒服得不住向下倒，最后就趴在了沙发上，任由史蒂夫骑在自己的屁股上一下下地往里楔。他是个很会享受性爱的人，既然已经到了这份上就不再试图反抗，只像平常那样扭动着迎合，渐渐地投入进去叫出了声。他叫得又柔又浪，觊着有人在多少不如以往音调高，但也足够勾人，听得史蒂夫更硬了几分，不管不顾地抱起他的后臀重重地往里插，每一下都撞进生殖腔里，只因为他的Omega足够能包容他这样激烈的蹂躏。他的脑内在胜利地咆哮，四个人几乎都很清楚alpha们的存在只会彼此刺激，使得争强好胜的基因和占有欲推动他们成结一次又一次。

巴基渐渐反应过来，想起alpha的某些特性。好强。有野心。对Omega存在本能的占有欲。为了证明自己的能力会做许多事，包括性能力。他闭了闭眼，挣扎着翻了个身——史蒂夫好脾气地依了他——然后把自己缩进史蒂夫怀里，调整了一下姿势，终于无所顾忌地叫了起来。

这种时候Omega的反应就是对alpha性能力的证明，而他想要丈夫得意舒心，更何况他也很享受这个。电影的声音几乎被掩盖了，那边Sebastian的啜泣还是细细软软的，他却已经沉浸了进去，满心只有亲吻、抚摸和那根巨大的阴茎。史蒂夫似乎看穿了他的想法，越发兴起地搂着他操干，一低头咬住他的乳头，巴基就立刻嗯嗯啊啊地浪出声：“啊啊、史蒂夫……好厉害！还要深一点——”

这叫声落进了Sebastian的耳朵里，就惹得他面红耳赤起来，又怯怯地去找Chris的嘴唇索吻。Chris立刻捏着他的下巴用力地亲，舔吻到他止不住地呜咽，似乎是想逼出几声叫来；可Sebastian却是个知道羞耻的，屋子里还有另一个alpha，这就使得他本能地不敢发出声音，一被松开他就难耐地用额头抵住了Chris的肩膀，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉，咬着嘴唇细细地喘。他的声音又低又轻，Chris光是听着就无名火起，愈发重地一下下深捣进去，发了狠地问：“Alpha操得你不爽吗？嗯？爽不爽？”

Sebastian战栗起来。他的下腹不受控制地痉挛，双脚早就乱踢乱蹬地把衣服毯子都踢在了地上。他已经被操射过一次了，可Chris还是不肯放过他，像是喜欢他喜欢到要把他整个吞了似的，凑上来舔了一口他的脸蛋，又一路吻过去，含住他的耳朵吮吮亲亲。Sebastian被刺激得缩了缩脖子，张开嘴无声地喘，终于在Chris操进生殖腔里的时候“呜”地叫了出来。

家庭影院不大，空间狭小密闭，水声、喘息声、拍打声却漫无边界地蔓延开来，直把整间房都塞得满满的。Sebastian自从放开了声音后喘息就越发急促起来，他身边巴基一声声甜浪地叫，他迷迷糊糊间还想学习一下，暗自记了几句巴基是怎么叫床的，还想下次用上；可不知怎的Chris就看出了他的小心思，俯下身来低声说：“别总想着跟别家Omega学。Sebastian，你光是躺在那就让我想射在你身上一万次。”

Sebastian打了个抖，脸涨得通红，身子却主动地攀了上去，无声地给了这句情话一个奖励。Chris操得越发狠重起来，一下下都向着生殖腔过去，Sebastian被插得直翻眼睛，在这样的空档里突然很想问问孩子的事，可alpha热而大的龟头在他深处一撞，他就立刻什么话都说不出来了。热。太热了，他几乎觉得处处都烫得要了命，后穴无规则地痉挛紧缩，朦胧间突然看到Chris直起身，笑着说：“怎么停了？你不行了？”

他才意识到那边没有撞击声了。一阵窸窸窣窣，Sebastian被颠得一晃一晃，听到史蒂夫简单地说：“他不行了。”

巴基倒在一片狼藉里，两腿几乎合不拢。自从生育之后他的身体不知为何就越发敏感了，刚才被插得胡乱射了几次，现在就不太正常地发起抖来，每一寸肠肉都在收缩挤压着入侵物，喃喃地推拒道：“史蒂夫，我……唔嗯——”

史蒂夫把他抱过来到自己腿间，依旧硬挺的器官在巴基唇边蹭了蹭，就毫无阻碍地插了进去。巴基做口交很熟练，即便是那样粗大的阴茎他也能闭着眼睛含到底，他有点跪不住，那根阴茎就成了他的支点，令他深深地吞吐，鼻尖都压上史蒂夫的胯部。刚刚史蒂夫在他体腔里射过一次，现在那些精液就热乎乎地顺着他的大腿往下淌，撩得他又难耐起来，含了几下就吐出阴茎，又躺了回去抱起腿，不知羞耻地邀请丈夫：“我还可以——啊啊！”

史蒂夫立刻遂了他的愿，火热的性器直撞到底，操得他整个人一晃，撞在了沙发背上。巴基被这样粗暴地操弄也不生气，沙哑着嗓子轻轻“哎”了一声就被拖回去接着操，他的生殖腔被进入太多次，这会的痛感便和快感一样多，叫他爽得要命的同时又忍不住要挣扎，一挥手摸到软绵绵的东西，却是Sebastian的脸。

这就有点难堪了。巴基连忙抽手，Sebastian下意识地叫了一声就躲进了Chris的怀里，两个Omega都再次意识到这个房间里不是只有一个人在挨操。Chris留心着Sebastian的神色，眼看着小宝贝嘴巴一撇又要耻哭了，赶紧放慢了速度一下下地在他脸上来回亲，像是要把他亲懵了好忘记哭似的：“啊呀，宝贝，有什么大不了的。小屁股乖一点，就要结束了好不好？”

Sebastian果真被这劈头盖脸的一顿亲给哄得忘了哭。他茫然地点头，跟着挺起了胯方便Chris更深更重地插进来，生殖腔被捅得又酸又痛，眨眨眼又想起孩子的事，于是在那根阴茎又一次插进深处的时候颤巍巍地哭道：

“要怀孕了……”

Chris的动作一下停了。Sebastian隔着眼里的泪花去在黑暗中分辨alpha的表情，还没等看出个结果Chris就突然急切地把阴茎抽出到头，又“啪”地直直撞上来：“你说什么？”

Sebastian被这一下操得直蹬腿，此时此刻就算羞耻也晚了，只得闷闷地哭叫：“再操就怀孕了——”

“怀孕不好吗？”Chris的动作越发凌乱无序起来，语气也饱含着一种意乱情迷的急切，“我的宝贝给我生一个小宝贝……”

“可以、可以——”

Chris骂了一声，最后撞他几下，这回就用力地挤着他，把精液都灌进生殖腔里。Sebastian被烫得直抖，浑身软绵绵的，隔了好一会才在被结撑开的时候呜咽了起来。那边史蒂夫和巴基似乎也快结束了，巴基低低哑哑地呻吟着，很快又被吻住了。

房间里逐渐安静下来，最后只剩下了亲吻的水声和依旧在进行中的电影的背景音。不知怎的事后的两份旖旎混合在一起倒显得比方才更情色了，Sebastian正被Chris吻着，忽然听那边巴基开了口，语调是一种疲惫的餍足：

“准备要宝宝的话，Evans先生从今天起就要戒烟了啊。”

Chris立刻松开Sebastian的唇，像是急于向所有人证明自己会做个好父亲：“我会的。我这段时间都不喝酒了。”

巴基笑了，他还被结锁着，伸出手指在史蒂夫胸口画了个圈：“听到了吗？以后没人陪你喝酒了。”

史蒂夫的声音很低沉。“巴克陪我喝。”

他们又亲成一团。Sebastian软软地倒在沙发上，还在高潮的余韵中有点缓不过来，颠三倒四地问：“已经可以要宝宝了吗？”

Chris很怜爱地亲亲他。“是啊。你是小嗲精，我看你以后也要生一个小嗲精出来。你们两个一块娇气，看我以后还有没有时间上班。”

所有人都在笑。Sebastian又想躲进沙发缝里去了。

-系列完

不要被中间的政治问题吓到了哈。这只是个开车文，不要纠结剧情（。）

但是如果有宝贝好奇我就大概讲讲：政治方面就是极端的A权主义使得部分正义人士（例如史蒂夫罗杰斯）十分不满，最终罗杰斯上校和他的军队+埃文斯在国会的势力+北边的起义军首领艾弗莱特三方联合，一起推翻了政府，建立了一个法律制度更加完善的王国。

其实主要就是保护了被家暴和性侵犯却无处求助的Omega们的权益，但是不要担心Omega学校的问题，不会消失的！！封建社会好，物化好，这么好的学校必须全球推广，所有的Omega都给我去学习含唧唧！！我单方面宣布它们还要变本加厉地教养出更多好操的优等生，比如说托马斯和本杰明！！（什么

（再多说一句，这个设定下感觉也可以搞那种，新的王国建立了义工组织，然后一个被坏alpha折磨过的可怜冬冬被分配给了普通的alpha义工史蒂夫这样的复建故事……不过那就要开另外的分支了。不一定写，只是觉得有搞头哈哈哈。总体来说我还是最爱小嗲精！！小嗲精万岁！！！以后的日子里也会多搞小嗲精！！


End file.
